Alone, together
by Rosada
Summary: Draco bekommt Familienbesuch
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1:

Draco erwachte gegen 10 Uhr morgens, er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er zu Hause in seinem eigenen Bett lag.

Es war der erste Tag der Weihnachtsferien und heute sollte die entfernte Verwandtschaft zu Besuch kommen, unter anderem seine extrem hässliche Cousine Rose.

Das letzte mal hatte er sie vor 9 Jahren gesehen, damals war er 7 Jahre alt gewesen.

Er stieg aus dem Bett und warf einen Blick aus dem großen, bodenlangen Fenster seines Schlafzimmers, die Ländereien des Malfoy-Anwesens waren meterdick mit Schnee überzogen und alles sah friedlich aus. Es war ein unglaublicher Ausblick, Draco liebte Schnee. Er hatte die schönsten Zeiten seines Lebens immer im Winter erlebt, im Schnee.

Auch dieses Jahr sollte keine Ausnahme werden.

Er trat ins Bad uns betrachtet sein Gesicht im Spiegel, er fuhr sich übers Kinn und stellte fest dass er sich bald wieder rasieren müsste.

Der Gedanke an den Familienbesuch verschreckte ihn immer mehr, noch nie war irgendjemand über Weihnachten zu Besuch gekommen.

Nach seiner Morgentoilette und nach dem er sich angekleidet hatte, die Hauselfen hatten ihm etwas extrem elegantes heraus gesucht, einen smaragdgrünen Umhang mit silbernen, schlangenförmigen Schlangen, ging er hinunter in die Küche um einen Happen zu frühstücken.

Doch es war bereits 13 Uhr, als er die große Treppe herunter stieg hörte er wie seine Mutter und sein Vater die Verwandtschaft begrüßten.

Verdammt! Schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, ich muss denen erst noch aus dem Weg gehen, die kleben mir noch lange genug an der Back.

Doch zu spät. Er stand bereits in der Eingangshalle, und vor ihm seine Tante Isabella.

„Rose, Darling! Komm doch bitte mal rüber! Dein entzückender Cousin Draco ist zu uns gestoßen!"

Aus dem gewaltigen Schatten ihrer Mutter trat Rose und Draco blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Rose hatte sich in den letzen Jahren total verändert, sie war wirklich wunderschön.

Sie trug einen hellblauen Reiseumhang, ihr kastanienbraunes Haar fiel leicht lockig auf ihre Schultern und ihre dunklen Augen funkelten.

Sie stellte ihren Koffer ab und streckte ihm mit einem Lächeln die Hand entdecken.

„Draco, schön dich wieder zu sehen!"

Doch Draco brachte vor lauter Entzückung kein Wort heraus, doch noch bevor Draco seine Sprache wieder finden sollte begrüßte ihn sein Onkel.

„Isabella, meine Gute. Ihr seid von der Reise bestimmt erschöpft, die Elfen werden euch auf eure Zimmer führen und ihr könnt euch ein wenig ausruhen".

Die Elfen erschienen und begannen die Koffer auf die Gästezimmer zu tragen, die Besitzer der folgten ihnen treuherzig und auch Dracos Eltern verschwanden.

Nur er und Rose blieben übrig.

Sie setzt ihr unwiderstehliches Lächeln auf und blinzelte Draco entgegen:

„Ich bin aber gar nicht erschöpft, willst du mir ein bisschen das Schloss zeigen?"

Draco nahm sie beherzt an die Hand und führt die nach draußen auf die Ländereien.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose und Draco standen vor dem großen Portal und sahen den Schneeflocken zu wie sie auf die schon beachtlichten Schneemaßen herabrieselten.

„Ich mag den Schnee, bei uns fällt nie so viel Schnee. Bei uns ist es nur kalt." Rose klopfte sich ein paar Schneeflocken vom Umhang.

„Wo bist du eigentlich her? Ich meine, also, dein Akzent ist ziemlich auffällig."

Draco hört Rose leicht schnauben.

„Na vielen lieben Dank, Mr. British English. Ich bin in Boston geboren, Amerika!"

Draco hatte ihr nur halbherzig zugehört und sie an der Hand gepackt, ihre Hände waren trotz der Kälte wohlig warm.

„Ich dachte du willst die Ländereien sehen? Ich zeig sie dir!" Rose ließ sich von ihm mitziehen und lachte leicht auf.

Sie versuchte ihre Hand aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen, doch je stärker sie ihre Hand wand, desto fester packte Draco sie.

„Glaubst du nicht dass deine Freundin was dagegen hat, dass du mit einem wildfremden Mädchen Händchen hältst?"

„Wildfremdes Mädchen? Du gehörtst doch zu Familie und zur Familie muss man doch nett sein!"

Draco grinste sie frech an und Rose grinste nicht minder frech zurück.

„Oh Mr. Malfoy, ich glaube zu wissen was sie sind! Sie sind ein böser Junge, der immer bekommt was er will. Hab ich recht?"

Draco blieb stehen und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Was denkst du denn von mir? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Rose trat nahe an ihn heran und hauchte ihm verführerisch ins Ohr:

„Draco, ich bin doch genauso. Ich habe bis jetzt immer bekommen was ich wollte. Ich weiß aus welchen Holz du geschnitzt bist."

Sie ließ ihre Hand zärtlich über seine blassen, hohen Wangen fahren. Draco errötete unter ihrer Berührung, aber noch, bevor er nur ein einziges Wort sagen konnte war Rose umgekehrt und eilte mit wehendem Umhang zurück zum Schloss.

Draco blieb alleine im Schnee stehen und legte seine rechte Hand auf die Stelle auf seiner Wange die Rose berührt hatte.

Wow, für eine Amerikanerin ist sie ein richtiges Teufelsweib ….

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und kehrte ebenfalls ins Schloss zurück, doch von Rose war weit und breit absolut nichts mehr zu sehen.


End file.
